1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to electrical rocker switches and more particularly to an electrical rocker switch which can be assembled by automatic equipment without human intervention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 to 5 show a rocker switch found in the prior art and FIGS. 1 to 4 are taken from U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,920 issued Nov. 6, 1973. FIG. 1 of the instant application is FIG. 1 of the patent, FIG. 2 is FIG. 8 of the patent, FIG. 3 is FIG. 8 of the patent and FIG. 4 is FIG. 6 of the patent. To assemble the pivoted rocker 24 to the brush 40 it is first necessary to place one end of coil spring 65 over the tab 64' and allow the last turn of spring 65 to fit under tab 64' and in contact with the base 64a of yoke-like opening 64. The spring 65 must next be rotated to place pigtail 65' perpendicular to the arms of brush 40 as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. The assembled spring 65 and brush 40 must next be aligned with a slot 24d (see FIG. 5) in the boss 24b on the rocker 24 and the pigtail 65' pressed into slot 24d to assemble the spring 65 and the brush 40 to the rocker 24 (see FIG. 4). The need to snap the spring 65 over tab 64' and into the slot 24d of boss 24b and to align the pigtail 65' with slot 24d requires human intervention and prevents automatic assembly of the rocker 24 to the brush 40.